


This Desk Has Seen a Lot

by avianbrother



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Office Sex, Other, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianbrother/pseuds/avianbrother
Summary: Dante likes to fuck you on every surface in the shop--especially his desk.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	This Desk Has Seen a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Fic reward for the [SSS Zine](https://twitter.com/sss_zine) poll: "Which iconic Devil May Cry spot would you most love to get down and dirty in with one of the DMC crew?" Winner was the DMC shop

“C’mon babe, use your words,” teases Dante.

All you can let out is a drooly, incoherent, “ _Fuuuuck_.”

He’s such a bastard sometimes, using any and every excuse to fuck you on whatever surface of the shop he can. The couch, the pool table, even the jukebox—nowhere was safe. But he especially loved bending you over his desk. Maybe it’s because it makes your ass stick out at just the right height, or maybe he has some kind of kink. Whatever the reason, he’s not gonna stop anytime soon. No, really. The man has stamina for _days_.

He gives you a sharp slap across the ass at your lack of response, making you whine and smoosh your face even harder into the wood. Dante has one hand on your hip and the other around your neck, squeezing lightly. Your pants are around your ankles and so are his. Each thrust hits the perfect spot to make you see stars, and try as you might, you can’t hold back your desperate moans. Your top is pushed up and your exposed nips are starting to chafe from rubbing against the desk. Arching your back, you try to take him deeper. He chuckles at your efforts, leaning forward to bite and suck along your shoulders to remind you who’s in charge.

“That’s it,” he coos with a voice like honey. “Be good for me.”

You dig your nails into the wood, drawing lines next to old claw and scorch marks. Distantly, you can hear the table legs scraping across the floor, but it’s drowned out by Dante’s breathy growls. At some point—it feels like you’ve been at this for hours—he takes pity on you and reaches around to give you a helping hand. The combination of soft, worn leather and calloused fingers is pure heaven. You buck into his touch, only for him to stop and pull his hand away.

“Dante!”

He hums, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. “Mmm, I’m not sure you want it.”

You’re close to tears. “P-please, I’m so close! Lemme cum already.”

He tilts his head, pretending to think about it. “Alright, since you asked nicely.”

He’s rough and mean and feral, his inner devil coming out as he fucks you hard and you _love it_. He strokes you til you’re crying from the stimulation, scrabbling for purchase as you reach your first climax. And of course, he keeps going, prolonging this blissful torture. Dante never stops until you’ve cum at least two or three times. But you don’t care—you’re too zonked out to think about anything except the dick inside you. That’s what you tell yourself, anyways.

Then you hear something outside.

There’s always a risk of getting caught when doing it in the shop, though you haven’t yet. You gasp and jolt, trying to listen. The door wasn’t locked. Shit, was the sign on? The last thing you wanted was a customer walking in. You twist and try to nudge Dante off of you but he’s not budging.

“S-someone’s o-outsi-ide,” you stammer. Dante looks at you, eyes shining with lust as he grins.

“Scared, sweetheart?”

“Dante, this is serious! They might—” You bite your lip, trying to hold back your needy sounds as he pulls you close and grinds.

“Might what? See us? Let ‘em look.” He pins you to the desk and nips at your ear, both of you watching the door. You squirm in his grasp but it’s too late.

It takes a moment for Vergil to realize what he’s walked in on. His eyes widen, the only sign that he’s phased by it, looking between you and his brother. You whimper and duck your head to hide your embarrassment.

“Hey Verge,” says Dante, cool as a cucumber. Like he _isn’t_ balls deep inside you. He kisses your cheek and whispers, “Take a look.”

You look up. Vergil hasn’t moved, still stuck in the doorway with an expression you can’t figure out. Glancing down, you spot a telltale bulge. Heat rises in you and you clench around Dante’s cock at the sight.

“See something you like?” He asks Vergil. “’Cause I know they do. Isn’t that right, babe?”

Vergil looks at you and you nod. He licks his lips.

“It’s okay if you want some,” Dante continues—you can’t tell if he’s talking to you or his brother, maybe both. He grips your hair and gently tugs, sliding a couple fingers into your mouth to pry it open. “They’re good with their mouth. Maybe if you ask nicely, they’ll let you use it.”

Dante looks at you. Despite his teasing tone, his expression is soft, a question in his eyes. The offer was on the table, but you could retract it any moment—he wouldn’t push forward without your consent. You look at the blue devil in front of you, a fine specimen just like his twin. Part of you wanted to see him come undone. Would he be rough? Gentle?

You lave your tongue against the fingers in your mouth, letting out an airy, “Aahhh~.”

Vergil’s hands clench around Yamato, and you can practically see his self-control snap as he stalks toward the desk. Dante grabs you by the wrists, pulling your arms behind you and guiding you back a few steps. Vergil leans Yamato against the wall, eyes raking over your form as he stands before you. He unbuckles his belt, leaning back on the desk and pulling out his cock. It’s achingly hard, already dribbling pre-cum. He pumps it a couple times, petting your hair with his free hand. Then he lifts your chin, and you look up to see that same silent question in his eyes.

“Would you suck it for me?” he asks, giving you a dimpled smile. “Please.”

“Yes,” you reply, and let the two of them take you.


End file.
